diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Projekt Fernweh
= Projektvorstellung = Intro Azeroth, eine Welt voller Geheimnisse, eine Welt voller Wunder und voller Krieg. Hinter Azeroth steht nicht nur die flüchtige Beschreibung einer Welt, sondern eine komplexe und vielschichtige Geschichte epischen Ausmaßes. Eine Geschichte voller unbeschreiblicher Ereignisse, von Krieg und Trauer, aber auch von mächtigen Anführern und mutigen Helden, die durch ihre Taten das Geschick dieser Welt verändert haben und werden. Fernab von den grauen Mauern der Städte erstreckt sich eine Welt, eine Welt voller Geheimnisse, Abenteuer und dem Unbekannten. Wo sich idyllische Wälder mit dichten Gehölz und tiefgrünen Wuchs neben einer weiten Tundra finden, wo die Klänge von riesigen Schmieden sich mit eiskalten, zischenden Winden verbinden. Wüsten, die von Sandstürmen heimgesucht werden. Sandstürmen, die alles unter sich bedecken, die den Reisenden schmirgeln, so er nicht Schutz gefunden hat. Eine Welt die heimgesucht wurde und deren Aussehen im steten Wandel ist. Wie wäre es wohl, diese Welt zu bereisen? Wie wäre es, die schneebedeckten Berge, die orangenen Wüsten, die Seen und Flüsse mit eigenen Augen zu sehen? Wie würdet Ihr Euch fühlen, Euren schlimmsten Ängsten ins Auge zu sehen? Am Rande Eurer Fähigkeiten zu stehen und nicht mehr ein oder aus zu wissen? Wie würde es wohl sein, all diese Herausforderungen zu meistern? Was mag in dieser Welt alles verborgen sein? Wissen, Schätze, Freundschaften… was kann man aus dieser Welt machen? Für alles die es gern ein wenig kürzer haben, im letzten Abschnitt findet sich eine Zusammenfassung. Was erhoffen wir uns von einer Suche im Forum? Wir hoffen hier gleichgesinnte Spieler zu finden, die mit ihren Charakteren gerne außerhalb von Sturmwind spielen wollen, um den dortigen Alltagstrott für einige Zeit hinter sich zu lassen. Unser Ziel ist es, eine harmonische Gruppe an Spielern aufzubauen, die mit ihren Charakteren gerne Azeroth erleben möchten. Erleben, mitsamt seinen Kreaturen und dem fantastischen Aspekt. Es müssen keine Heldencharaktere sein, um diese Welt zu erleben. Jeder Charakter hat seine Stärken und Schwächen, die dank eines Charakterbogens von der Spielleitung eingebaut werden können. Charakterbogen Ein Charakterbogen? Wieso denn das? Ein Charakterbogen hat viele Vorteile für uns. Zum Einen kann man die Charaktere in eine gewisse Balance bringen und zum Anderen lassen sich die Gegner besser entwickeln und auf die Reisenden anpassen. Dazu zeigt es uns, dass sich mit dem eigenen Charakter beschäftigt wurde, mit seinen Stärken und vor allem auch mit seinen Schwächen. Für jeden Charakter gibt es Grenzen und diese verlaufen bei jedem Charakter unterschiedlich. Wir möchten, dass die Charaktere vom Ausgang her ungefähr gleichstark sind – sind uns aber darüber im Klaren, dass es durchaus Unterschiede geben kann. Aufgrund von Lebensjahren, Ausbildung, Erfahrungen, Berufen etc. Beispiele seien hier: * Ein Magiernovize und ein erfahrener Magier. * Ein schlichter Streuner und ein erfahrener Söldner. * Ein Paladin und eine Schankmagd. Harmonische Spielertruppe Warum legen wir wert auf eine harmonische Spielertruppe? Die Frage lässt sich einfach beantworten. Das gemeinsame Spiel soll allen Beteiligten Spaß machen. Wir alle spielen, weil es unser Hobby ist und bei einem Hobby möchte sich keiner immer rumärgern oder gar streiten. Im Gegensatz zu der Harmonie unter den Spielern, muss es nicht ausschließlich auch bei der Gruppe der Fall sein. Auch wenn wir im Folgenden schreiben, dass wir Charaktere suchen, die sich in einer Gruppe einfinden können, heißt es nicht, dass in dieser Gruppe immer Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen herrscht. Es sollte aber im Interesse von allen Beteiligten sein, dass die Charaktere miteinander spielen und nicht ausschließlich gegeneinander agieren – denn dann wäre eine solche Reise schnell zum scheitern verurteilt. Konfliktspiel ist schön und bietet die Würze in der Suppe, aber Würze alleine schmeckt nicht. Zeitlicher Aspekt der Spieler Eine Reise durch Azeroth dauert aber sicher einige Zeit, aber ich kann nicht immer! Es versteht sich von selber, dass nicht jeder Spieler an jedem Abend Zeit hat. Charaktere von Spielern, die an einem Abend wo etwas geschieht nicht da sind, werden blind mitgezogen – ohne dass ihnen etwas geschieht. Der Spieler kann im Nachhinein selber entscheiden, ob sein Charakter involviert war, was mit ihm geschehen ist oder ob er, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, nicht beteiligt war. Wir werden feste Tage in der Woche festlegen, an denen etwas geschehen wird, was aber nicht heißt, dass an den anderen Tagen immer nur Däumchen gedreht wird. Wir erhoffen uns, dass die Charaktere nicht nur anwesend sind, wenn etwas angekündigt wurde, sondern dass auch ein Spiel nebenher stattfindet. Es gibt immer was zu tun: Umgebung auskundschaften, Blumen pflücken, Lager aufschlagen, Feuerholz holen… Lagerfeuerambiente, eben das Spiel zwischen den Charakteren, damit sich jene auch kennen lernen. Deswegen möchten wir einen Pool an Spielern finden, um für jeden auch entsprechende Unterhaltung bieten zu können. Ob das schlussendlich funktioniert, liegt nicht allein in unserer Macht, da ist jeder Spieler selber in die Schuld genommen. Was wir aber nicht wollen sind Spieler, die sich einloggen, gucken ob jemand da ist und dann wieder ausloggen. Denn wenn das jeder so machen würde, käme nie ein Spiel zusammen. Wir bemühen uns, unsere eigenen Charaktere immer anspielbar zu halten, sofern wir da sind, aber auch wir können nicht immer. Was suchen wir und wer kann mitmachen? Wir suchen zum einen Charaktere und Spieler, die mit uns zusammen die Welt von Azeroth erleben möchten, die sich mit uns den dortigen Herausforderungen stellen. Zum anderen suchen wir Charaktere oder Projekte, die sich außerhalb von Sturmwind formiert haben, um ihnen einen Besuch abzustatten. Jeder weiß, ohne Proviant und mit leerem Bauch läuft es sich schlecht. Die Gesinnung der Charaktere einzuschränken, halten wir nicht für nötig. Ein Hexenmeister wird sich nicht offenkundig als Solcher ausgeben, ebenso wenig wie ein Meuchelmörder dies tun würde. Beispiele: * Glücksritter * Streuner * Wanderer * Abenteuerlustige * Flüchtende (Natürlich unter dem passenden Deckmantel) Zusammenfassung Worum geht es? * Azeroth zu erkunden * Den fantastischen Aspekt dieser Welt auszuspielen Was suchen wir? * Charaktere, die mit uns durch Azeroth reisen möchten * Projekte und Charaktere, die sich außerhalb der Mauern von Sturmwind aufhalten Was stellen wir für Erwartungen an die Charaktere der Reisegruppe? * Charaktere die, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, durch Azeroth reisen wollen – dafür kann es ganz unterschiedliche Gründe geben, die mit Sicherheit eingebaut werden können * Charaktere, die Lust auf Abenteuer haben * Charaktere, die sich in eine Gruppe einfinden können Was stellen wir für Erwartungen an die Spieler der Reisegruppe? * Spieler, die auch engagiert bleiben, wenn nicht jeden Tag Halligalli ist * Spieler, die gerne außerhalb des Ballungsgebiet Sturmwind unterwegs sind * Spieler, die bereit sind auch selber kleinere Aufgaben zu planen * Spieler, die sich mit einem Charakterbogen und Würfelsystem anfreunden können Wann soll das Ganze stattfinden? Wir sind schon mitten drin. Aber natürlich können Charaktere auch während der Reise hinzustoßen. Unsere Spielzeiten beginnen i.d.R. abends zwischen 19.00 und 20.00 Uhr. Wie kann man uns erreichen, falls Interesse besteht oder weitere Fragen sind? Man kann uns hier im Forum erreichen oder Ingame bei jedem beliebigen Mitspieler des Projektes oder im 'Fernweh' Channel Zusätze: * Einführung des Channels "Fernweh" für Mitreisende, Interessenten * Start der Reise: Anfang April 2014 Ergänzungen nach Forenfragen Der Faktor Zeit Auftauchen einzelner Spieler sporadisch in Ballungsgebieten Das ist etwas, dass von uns nicht geduldet wird. Jeder der bei uns mitmachen möchte, muss sich darüber im Klaren sein, dass sein Charakter für diese Zeit nicht in Sturmwind verweilt und eben auch, dass er vielleicht – so er nicht selber auch die Initiative ergreifen kann – an einem Abend wenig zu tun hat. Daher richtet sich unsere Suche an engagierte Spieler, die auch mal selber die Geschehnisse in die Hand nehmen können, um für sich und auch die Anderen, die gerade online sind, eine Beschäftigung zu schaffen. Wir hoffen aber darauf, Projekte zu finden die sich eben außerhalb formiert haben, um diese Punkte als Anker nutzen zu können. Auch wenn sie nicht Sturmwind sind, können doch diese Orte Abwechslung ins Reise-RP bringen und womöglich den Einen oder Anderen Mitreisenden neu motivieren und uns als Projektleitung entlasten. Natürlich wird das Rollenspielt etwas anders ablaufen, als das offene Spiel in Sturmwind. Wir können nicht einfach in eine Taverne spazieren und finden dort dann entsprechend fremde oder bekannte Rollenspieler. Wir sind während der Reise aufeinander angewiesen, darauf, dass wir miteinander spielen und das wir zusammen kreativ sind. Wir müssen uns aufeinander verlassen können. Wir wollen dieses Projekt an P&P Abenteuer anlehnen. Im Gegensatz zum P&P ist das WoW Rollenspiel für viele eine abendliche Beschäftigung, die nicht nur einmal in der Woche am Wohnzimmertisch mit einem Spielleiter gespielt wird, der die Geschichte grob vorgibt. Uns als Projektleitung ist es aber auch nicht möglich über Wochen hinweg, jeden Abend Abenteuer zu schreiben. Wie geschrieben werden wir über den Kalender feste Abende ausmachen, an denen definitiv etwas von uns als Projektleitung geplantes geschehen wird. An den anderen Tagen sind wir dankbar um jede Hilfe, die uns unsere Mitspieler geben, für alle das Interesse hoch zu halten, indem sie auch selber das Geschehen mit eigenen Ideen bereichern. Kleine Enginewelt Ein bekanntes Problem, die dargestellte Welt ist viel kleiner als sie sein sollte. Von den Toren Sturmwinds bis zum Rotkammgebirge dauert es im Schritttempo genau 15 Minuten (Ja, ich hab es einmal ausgemessen). Wenn nun in dieser Etappe ein Gespräch oder gar ein Kampf dazu kommt, können sich diese 15 Minuten schnell auf eine oder mehrere Stunden ausdehnen, je nach Umfang. Dann haben wir wieder etwas ‚realistischere‘ Zeiten. Natürlich setzt eine solche Reise den Willen voraus sich bestimmte Dinge vorzustellen. Die Laufwege werden an sich nicht die Masse an Zeit sein. Die Meiste Zeit wird bei Interaktionen auf ebendiesen Wegen ins Land ziehen oder eben dort, wo man eine Zeit über verweilt. Aber wenn ich mich nun an meine P&P Erfahrung zurückerinnere (Lendrik wird da sicher mehr zu beisteuern können), dann meine ich hätte die Spielleitung auch gesagt: Ihr reist nun da und dahin, das und das seht ihr, was macht ihr? Das wird geschehen – Interaktion – Weiterreise, Ankunft im nächsten Dorf. Wir wollen die Welt als Fantasiestütze nutzen. Für uns als Gruppe, wird so die Zeit anders vergehen, als es für jene ist, die wir in Sturmwind zurück lassen. Aber Zeit ist vermutlich eine dieser Sachen, die man im Rollenspiel meistens umschifft, wenn etwas nicht gerade gestern geschehen ist. Es ist keine Sache die groß thematisiert werden muss nach einigen Wochen. Interaktives Rollenspiel – Aufeinandertreffen mit anderen Gruppen oder Spielern auf Azeroth Ich weiß, man sollte sich nicht selber zitieren, in dem Fall aber tue ich es dennoch – eben auch, weil es ein wichtiger Punkt für uns ist. Was suchen wir? * Charaktere, die mit uns durch Azeroth reisen möchten * Projekte und Charaktere, die sich außerhalb der Mauern von Sturmwind aufhalten Vielleicht war es daraus nicht ganz klar geworden. Wir suchen sogar explizit nach Begegnungen mit anderen Charakteren oder Projekten. Gerade das, sind die natürlichen Möglichkeiten für Abwechslung, ohne das etwas besonders gestellt oder geplant werden muss. Womöglich kann man den einen oder anderen für gewisse Etappen mitnehmen? Man wird auf einem Hof Willkommen geheißen im starken Regen? Eine Jungfrau in Not ist zu retten! Wir freuen uns über jeden, den wir in der Wildnis treffen, wenn es für uns denn klar erkennbar ist, dass er ein Rollenspieler ist der auch Interesse auf ein Aufeinandertreffen hat. Also eine kurze Absprache, ob man sich IC in den gleichen Gebieten aufhält wäre vermutlich sinnvoll. Daher würden wir uns auch freuen wenn sich Spieler oder Gilden melden, welche Teile Azeroths bespielen. Wenn z.B. irgendwo ein Gasthaus von einer Gilde bespielt wird, würden wir es begrüßen, wenn man sich dort trifft, nicht mit der Begründung zusammen weiter zu reisen - sondern einfach nur, um etwas Abwechslung ins RP zu bringen und die Spielerschaft zu verbinden. Es wäre sogar möglich ein Aufeinandertreffen fraktionsübergreifend zu spielen. Gerade auf Kalimdor ist die Horde durchaus gut vertreten derzeit. Nicht das wir vorhätten einmal quer durch dicke Hordenstädte zu laufen, aber sicher gibt es dort auch Späher die umherlaufen oder kleinere Gruppierungen mit denen man zusammenstoßen könnte. Die Frage wäre: Muss dann jedes Aufeinandertreffen in Mord und Todschlag enden? Ich glaube, dass man mit ein wenig Absprache, sicher eine Möglichkeit findet, warum gerade das nicht geschieht – und es würde noch ein wenig Pfeffer in die Suppe kommen. Wir suchen noch immer weitere Mitstreiter, die mit uns zusammen die Welt erobern wollen. Um unsere Truppe auch mit einer interessanten Rassenauswahl zu bestücken, wäre ein Zwerg und/oder Gnom sehr passend. Dazu wäre Paladin ganz chick, der sich auch zutraut die Ausbildung eines Knappen zu vollenden. Dann noch ein paar Neuigkeiten Channel: Wir haben für die Interessenten den Channel "Fernweh" eingerichtet. Er ist dafür da, Fragen stellen zu können und Antworten zu erhalten. Darüber hinaus, kann man sich bis zum Reisestart beschnuppern und kennen lernen. Auch können sich hier Vertreter von Projekten, die sich in Azeroth verteilt haben einklinken, um mit uns abzuklären ob und wie wir vorbei kommen können. Ebenso wie Charaktere, die nicht zu unserer Gruppe gehören, aber durch die dunklen Wälder streifen und die gerne auf uns stoßen wollen. Reiseroute * Eisenschmiede * Dun Morogh * Loch Modan * Sumpfland * Arathihochland * Hinterland * Vorgebirge des Hügellandes * Seefahrt, durch Angriffe und Sturm verweht nach Kalimdor, Schiffsunglück * Lor'danel an der Dunkelküste * Darnassus * Dolanaar auf Teldrassil * Darnassus * Lor'danel an der Dunkelküste * Astranaar Nach einer verletztungsbedingten Sommerpause: * Sturmwind * Holzfällerlager des Hauses Ll'engor in Elwynn = Teilnehmer = Aktuelle Teilnehmer (Alphabetische Auflistung, wer vergessen wurde: Es ist keine böse Absicht!) * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Björn * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Cathalina Cosenza * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Emilia Sommerfeld - Projekt Fernweh * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Geasina Boskop * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Jalun * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Johan * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Loreen Dornwald * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif (Or)Feo Bodhrán - Projekt Fernweh * Bild:IconSmall Worgen Male.gif Vaerion Regen * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Zain (Da fehlen noch einige...) Frühere Teilnehmer (Alphabetische Auflistung, wer vergessen wurde: Es ist keine böse Absicht!) * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Abraham Roderick von Lancaster * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Cecillia Berkeley * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Daria * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Fabian Jäger und sein Hund Alec * Bild:IconSmall Draenei Male.gif Versorger Fendraal * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Janett Fletsch * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Jakob Red - Projekt Fernweh * Bild:IconSmall HighElf Female.gif Jeanyll Frosthauch * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Lendrik Barotheas * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Rhyald "Fetzohr" Wainwright * Bild:IconSmall HalfElf Female.gif Riven * Bild:IconSmall Pandaren Male.gif Saoleng * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Silabaweida * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Tamora Aiken * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Trezzik Schattenlinse * Bild:IconSmall Draenei Female.gif Tzasya * Bild:IconSmall Dwarf Male.gif Valsted Graufeder * Bild:IconSmall NightElf Female.gif Velania Blätterlied * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Zarid Charakterbögen der Abenteurer * Geasina Boskop * Loreen von Kreuzklinge Charakterbögen ehemaliger Teilnehmer * Fabian Jäger und sein Hund Alec * Velania Blätterlied * Riven